


Smykałka do chemii

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Mystrade, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Parent!Mystrade, jakoś tak mnie naszło. Może będzie tego więcej.





	

— Sandra chciałaby się nauczyć grać na jakimś instrumencie.

Mycroft i Greg siedzieli razem przy śniadaniu. Córka Lestrade'a nocowała u koleżanki, Stacy, która miała wczoraj urodziny i jej mama obiecała, że odwiezie je obie do szkoły. 

— Naucz ją grać na gitarze. Przecież umiesz.

— Zaproponowałem jej, ale ona nie chce. Powiedziała, że chodzi jej o coś bardziej...arystokratycznego. Podobają jej się skrzypce.

— Jest za stara na skrzypce. Na fortepian zresztą też. Nawet na wiolonczelę.

— Pomyślałem jednak, że może Sherlock mógłby ją nauczyć...

— Sherlock? — zapytał Mycroft i roześmiał się szczerze. — Po pierwsze: kocham Sandrę jak własne dziecko i nie skażę jej na spędzenie z Sherlockiem więcej czasu, niż 20 minut w tygodniu. Sherlock nienawidzi dzieci. To by się skończyło dla niej traumą psychiczną na całe życie. A po drugie: ona naprawdę jest trochę za duża. Ma prawie dwanaście lat, naukę gry na skrzypcach zaczyna się w wieku trzech, czterech.

— Pewnie masz rację. Ale wiesz, jest w takim...specyficznym wieku. Dziewczynka w tym wieku powinna mieć matkę. A Sandra nie ma. Martwię się, że lada chwila zacznie robić głupie, niebezpieczne rzeczy. Z nudów.

Mycroft podzielał niepokój Gregory'ego. W końcu Sherlock sięgnął po narkotyki nie tylko ze względu na trudny przebieg okresu dojrzewania, w czasie którym miał mętlik w głowie. Zaczął brać również przez brak zajęcia.

— Porozmawiam z Sherlockiem.

***

Odmówienie czegoś Mycroftowi przychodziło Sherlockowi z łatwością i szczerą przyjemnością. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić w pewnych momentach. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy Mycroft prosi go o coś w ramach re-przysługi za wyciągnięcie Johna ze śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Więc teraz siedział i przyglądał się jak blondwłosa dziewczynka trzyma skrzypce.

— Robisz to źle. Połóż podbródek bardziej na środku. I masz łokieć za wysoko. — Dziewczynka, chyba Sarah, zmieniła pozycję. — Nie, nie ten, ten, w którym trzymasz smyczek. Na litość boską, dzieci nie mogą być aż tak głupie!

— Ej! Mycroft powiedział, że nie wolno ci mnie obrażać.

— Ja cię nie obrażam, ja cię opisuję.

— Sherlock! — Z kuchni rozległ się głos Johna. John Watson był doktorem, byłym wojskowym i chłopakiem Sherlocka i Sandra bardzo go lubiła. Tata mówił, że są ludzie, którzy uważają Mycrofta za gorszego od Sherlocka. Nikt nie mógł być gorszy od Sherlocka, a już na pewno nie Mycroft, który, gdy nie był sztywny i poważny, był całkiem fajnym człowiekiem i naprawdę spoko ojczymem, nawet z tym całym wachlarzem zasad.

— Co znowu, John? Chyba uczę, nie widzisz?

— W lodówce są ludzkie stopy!

— Coooo? Prawdziwe? — zapytała Sandra, a jej brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się w zachwycie i zanim Sherlock zdążył zareagować, odłożyła skrzypce, szybko ale delikatnie, zerwała się z fotela Johna i pobiegła do kuchni. 

John również nie zdążył jej powstrzymać i zanim się obejrzał, mała trzymała słoik ze stopami w dłoniach.

— Ale ekstra! Wiecie, że te czarne siniaki oznaczają, że właściciel tych stóp najprawdopodobniej długo pozostawał w pozycji stojącej po swojej śmierci?

Sherlock uniósł brew, bo dedukcja nie była właściwa, ale bardzo bliska prawdy. John z kolei podjął próbę zabrania słoika małej Sandrze.

— Oddaj mi to i Sherlock to zaraz wyrzuci. Jak twój ojciec się dowie, obedrze mnie ze skóry. 

— Jak możesz chcieć wyrzucić coś tak niesamowitego?

— Chodź. — Sherlock stanął między nią a Johnem. — Możemy zrobić wspólnie jakiś eksperyment na nich, jeśli chcesz.

— Chemiczny? Wow, no pewnie. Chemia to mój ulubiony przedmiot. Jestem z niego najlepsza w klasie. 

Następne kilka godzin Sherlock i Sandra spędzili na robieniu eksperymentów. Gdy Lestrade przyjechał po córkę, wyszła ona z Baker Street z prezentem, w postaci zapasowego mikroskopu Sherlocka, kawałka ludzkiej skóry i zaproszeniem na następną sobotę.

_ No, to nam Mycroft z Gregiem podziękują, jak zaczną znajdować martwe szczury w lodówce. _


End file.
